


We don't do romance

by Prisca



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Adam gets a surprise at Valentine's Day





	We don't do romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



> written for: FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Valentine's Gift Challenge  
> Prompts: cute, love

Adam stopped dead when he entered Heath's small but very comfy apartment. When he had invited him over for tonight, he had expected a lot; his friend and lover was always good for a surprise. But this was... new.

The light dimmed. Soft music was coming from the CD player. The table set with china and crystalware. Candles. Even a single rose was standing there in the middle.

„Holy shit,“ he murmured after finding his words again.  
„Did I miss something?“

Heath grinned boyishly and put an arm around Adam's shoulder.  
„I knew, you wouldn't think about it. It's February, 14. Happy Val-day, you sap, and don't worry, I love you anyway.“


End file.
